


I Smell Black Dahlias Of Hope

by SkyFallSlayer



Series: I Hold No Heartbeat [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Attempt at Non-Con, But it never happens, Crying, Ed & Al have a sister, Gen, Love Letters, Maes Hughes Lives, Mentions of non-con, No Slash, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Stalking, only parental and family love, parental team mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer
Summary: After their sister's birthday and a mission, Al stays behind in Resembool to help out Winry, and Ed heads for Central to report in. However, he finds out he may have a stalker, and that stalker may have a connection to his sister.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Original Character(s), Edward Elric & Original Character(s), Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Team Mustang
Series: I Hold No Heartbeat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808914
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. Expecting Thoughts, Unexpecting Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2 of the series! I strongly recommend reading the first part, 'The Guilt He Holds'. This will be a short chapter story leading up to the longer story of part 3. Enjoy!
> 
> **Warning: This chapter is mild, but later on there will be mentions and attempts at _dark themes and non-con._ You have been warned.**

_The circle exploded in purple and black, the room started to shake and erupt. Gold eyes look around in uncertainty._

_“Ed, something doesn’t feel right.” The youngest muttered._

_The eldest was about to speak, but someone behind them beat him to it._

_“Ed, Al?”_

_They both turned to face the girl, her face was embedded into their minds forever. The look of fear and something else would haunt them along with what look like tears in her eyes._

_“What are you doing?!” She yelled, sounding almost betrayed._

_The eldest tried to speak again, but an indescribable pain was felt in his left leg, causing him to scream. With tears of his own, he looked down to find it was gone. “What? A rebound?” He muttered._

_“Brother!!” Al screamed, making him look up._

_He was reaching and calling for him as tiny black hands were ripping him apart. He heard someone running and calling for them from behind, but it didn’t matter, he needed to get to his baby brother. He screamed his name, before a bright white light engulfed him._

_He met a being in a strange place, he lost his leg to pay a thing called a ‘toll’ before being sent back to the real world. All he remembers was screaming and crying for his mother who was dead once again, along with his brother who was gone._

_“No… this is wrong… this is… this isn’t what we wanted!” He cried, as he could barely take his eyes off the thing they made. “Alphonse… Alphonse…. This is all my fault. Alphonse, NO!!!”_

_He crawled past his sister, who he promised he’ll check on later, as he needs to do this one thing first. It was his fault, it was his fault that their baby brother was gone. Now it was his responsibility to get him back. Their father’s antique armor fell over, and he quickly drew a seal in blood before it was too late, and Al’s soul was out of his reach._

_“No, dammit. You won’t take him too. Take my leg, take my arm. TAKE MY HEART! ANYTHING, YOU CAN HAVE IT!! Just give him back, he’s my little brother, he’s all that I have left!!”_

_He’s not sure why he said that last part. Maybe, deep down, he already knew he’s sister wasn’t going to get up from where he laid. After he clapped and went through the whole process again, he found himself lying on the floor next to the suit of armor. He saw the glove move on its own, telling him that the soul was finally bonded, that his brother was alive once more_

_“It worked.” Is all he could think of as he crawled over to his sister’s still body. She laid flat on her stomach, her head facing him slightly, but her eyes were closed shut like she was sleeping. However, when he pressed his clammy fingers to her wrist, he got nothing but silence, nothing but a forever sleep. She was dead; Dead on sight. He finally got back from a few years of Alchemy training, and he didn’t get the chance to even say ‘hello’ to her._

_He felt like crying again, and with his shaky hand, he tried to grab more of his blood from his open wounds. He needed to draw an array, he needed to get her soul back as well, he didn’t care if it cost him another limb or his life. He didn’t care, it was his fault she was dead._

_“I…. I can… d-draw a-an array… I c-can c-call h-her s-soul b-back…” He quivered, as he started to feel light headed and weak. He felt something cold touch his back._

_“Brother…” Al said, sounding sad._

_“A-Al… I-I can b-bring h-her back… I j-just… I just n-need to dr-draw a-an array….” Tears rolled down his cold cheek, as black spots danced around his eyes. “Pl-pl-please Al…. I wa-want t-to see… La-layla…”_

_And then it was pitched black._

Someone nudged him gently in the shoulder. “Brother.” Al said, nudging him again.

Ed groaned and forced himself to open his eyes in the bright morning light. “Al?” He muttered, squinting.

“Brother, it’s almost my stop.” 

“Oh… is it?” He looked around, noticing that the train they were on was starting to slow down. 

After their sister’s birthday, they ended up going on a mission which turned out to be another dead end. But before all that, the Rockbell’s asked them if they could help out with the shop this week, and Al immediately agreed to it. Unfortunately, as much as Ed would like the break, he had to return to Central to give his report _(more like his-younger-brother-forced-him-to-go-so-he-wouldn’t-lose-his-job)._ Sigh. Just like always, Alphonse was right (as much as he hates to admit it). 

“Yeah. Are you going to be okay for the next three days?” Al asked, watching his brother stretch his arms.

“I should be. I am probably going to get stuck with paperwork again since Colonel bastard moved all of us to Central.” Ed replies, bitterly.

“Be nice, Ed. They’ve been helping us out a lot these past few weeks.” 

Ed knows what his brother’s really referring to. Their sister’s birthday. The day his teammates ( **A/N:** *cough cough* found family *cough cough*) helped him through the guilt he felt with her death. They really did help lift some of the guilt he had on his shoulders. It was a nice feeling for a change.

“Yeah, Yeah, I know. I’ll be good to them.” he replies, waving the fourteen year old off. 

“Good.” Al says, just as the train stopped at the Resembool station. “This is my stop.” He stands up. “Bye, Brother. See you in a few days.”

“Bye, Al. Say hi to Granny and Winry for me.” 

“I will!”

Ed watched his brother leave the train station through the window, who even stopped to wave one more time. He could help but smile at that. It was only three days, what’s the worst that could happen?

***Break***

Central Command was a pain in the ass to get around. He’s only been here a handful of times, and he hated every second of it. It was just too damn big. How in the world do these soldiers navigate this place every single day? Speaking of one…

“Edward! I haven’t seen you in ages!” The boisterous voice of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes said from up ahead. 

The blonde looked up to see him strolling over. “Hey, Hughes.” 

“I was just about to head over to Roy’s office, are you heading there yourself?”

“Sure am. I gotta give my report.”

“Great! I’ll walk you there!” They started heading off together, as Ed tried to memorize where he was going. “Central’s big, isn’t it?”

Ed nods. “Yeah, I still can’t wrap my damn head around it.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, You’ll get used to it eventually. It took me awhile.” After a few more twists and turns, they finally arrived at team Mustang’s brand new office. “And here we are!” 

Ed sighs of relief. “Finally. I thought I would never get here.” Before he could even make a move to go inside, he felt the older man touch his shoulder. 

“Ed, I know it’s probably not my place to say anything, but I heard what happened a few weeks ago. I’m sorry about your sister.” 

Even though his eyes showed pity, Ed sure saw the warm smile Hughes was giving him that made him feel better inside. “Thanks. But, how’d you know? Who told you?” He asked, confused.

“Roy might have told me… drunk.” 

Ed shook his head. “Spilling things while drunk, how in the world has that man not told anyone military secrets yet?” To give a little of unknown pay back to his boss, he decided to kick his office door open extra hard. “Hey bastard! I’m back!!”

“Fullmetal, this is a brand new office!!!” Roy yelled who was up on his feet at the sudden sound. 

Everyone else in the room shook their head at the mini fight that was about to break out.

“Quit your whining, I came to give you my report. I also brought Hughes with me!” Ed replies, smirking at even more fuel he was adding to the pay back of fire. A talkative Hughes surely would drive his boss mad.

“Hello, Roy my good man! How are you doing!?” Hughes said, coming into view.

Roy’s eye twitched at the sudden headache coming on, which made the prodigy alchemist smile even more. Roy sighed. “Hughes, I’ll talk to you in a minute. Fullmetal, let’s see your report.” he says, holding out his hand.

Ed marched over and handed his written report to him, watching the raven haired man sit back down. “It was another dead end, it wasn’t even much of a town anymore let alone a place for alchemy.” 

“I see. Where’s your brother? At home?” 

“Nope, he went to help Winry and Granny around their shop. He’ll be home in a couple days.”

“And you came here?” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you didn’t try to skip out on reporting to me?”

“Don’t look at me like that, I considered… until Al scolded me…” He mumbled the last part, eyes darting off in another direction.

Roy chuckled. “Your _younger_ brother scolded you?”

Ed scowled. “Shut up! I know it’s silly!”

“Duly noted.” He sets the report to the side, before grabbing a letter and handing it to his subordinate. “Here, I don’t have much work for you to do, but I’m assuming you haven’t eaten yet, correct?”

“Yeah?” 

“I need you to go deliver this letter to one of the higher ups. You just need to take a left outside the office, another left, and his office is the first one you see straight ahead. The cafeteria isn’t far from there, so go eat, I can’t have you passing out on your first day here. Understood?”

Ed saluted sloppy. “Yes, sir. I’ll be your damn errand boy.” He turns and starts leaving the office.

“His name’s Brigadier General Gabriel Ross! You better use his title, Fullmetal!” Roy yells, just before the door was slammed shut. He relaxed in his chair, wondering how his blood pressure hasn’t risen to a dangerous level yet.

“Chief seems to be back to normal.” Heymans said, turning back to his work.

Roy sighs. “Sure does.” He still remembers how broken the boy looked a few weeks ago. It was something he hoped he wouldn’t see again.

“Oh, Leave him be. I’m glad he’s back to normal.” Hughes replies, chipred. “Now, I can see you’re a bit stressed, Roy. So how about I show you some pictures of Elicia? She’s just learning how to ride a tricycle.”

Everyone in the room groaned.

***Break***

Ed was glad he was finally getting some sleep because if he had gotten transferred to Central during Layla’s birthday, he wasn’t sure if he’d gotten to the Brigadier General in one piece. Luckily he did, and was hoping this was a quick in and out visit because he was _starving._ To not cause a commotion, he knocked before coming in. To his surprise, he saw a man not much older than Mustang sitting at the main desk, with orange-brown hair and baby blue eyes doing paperwork. He looked up, and he seemed to be surprised as well.

“Well, if it isn’t the Hero Of the People. Major Elric, I never suspected you would be here.” he said, standing up. He noticed the boy’s staring and chuckled. “I look a little young to be a Brigadier General, don’t you think?” 

Ed blushed lightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” 

“It’s fine. Happens all the time.” He stands up, holding his hand out. “Gabriel Ross, to what I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Ed shakes his hand, eyeing his overly joyed personality. “My superior wanted me to give you this.” He handed him the letter.

“Oh, Colonel Mustang? I heard he was transferring over a mission for me. Tell him I appreciate it.” He smiles.

“Sure thing, sir. Now if you excuse me, I have to go on my lunch break.”

“It’s lunch already?” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ve been so busy, I missed the time. Thank you again, Major. I’ll see you around the base.”

Ed nearly raised an eyebrow at him. _“What is with this guy?”_

“You too, sir.” He saluted and left the office, sighing. “That guy was _way too_ happy.”

***Break***

Ed walked slowly home, taking his time with his now full belly and taking in the cool breeze that felt good on his ports, He was dreading the summer humanity that was surely going to come in a few weeks. _That_ made his ports hurt. He opened and headed inside his apartment building, locking the door behind before making his way up to the second floor. He fished out his other key, ready to unlock the door to him and Al’s apartment, only to spot an envelope taped onto it. 

He raised an eyebrow and peeled it off, taking a look at it. It was blank, no return or sender's address, all it had in the front was his name scribbled in neat cursive, _Edward._

“What the?” He mumbled, opening the envelope. He took out the note and read it, getting mixed feelings immediately after reading it. 

He looked around the hall, finding himself alone as he looked at it again in confusion. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to react, seeing that the only people in this apartment were infants, single mothers, and seniors. Who in the world could have written this letter to him? 

Who could have written him a creepy love letter?


	2. Expecting Letters, Unexpecting Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed finds a creepy letter, and he's trying to decide if he should ask for help.

Edward immediately froze up, his eyes not leaving the love letter he’s gotten. A creepy one that is. Which… didn’t make any sense? How did the letter even get here anyway? For starters nobody could get inside this building without a key, so it has to be someone who lived here. Right? Ed swallowed hard and read again, trying to make sense of it at all. It talked about how his admirer liked him, it talked about how his eyes were like a kiss from the sun, and his hair was like pretty golden silk.

Now, if someone gave this letter to him and wrote in a less ‘creepy’ way, then he wouldn’t even be bothered by it. He’d be flattered, but have to decline to his admirer because he has a job and a goal to attend to before he starts to date anyone. But it was the complete opposite of it. It was creepy, and those words that would make _anybody_ swoon had been tainted in a loveless way. It made his skin crawl, and it took a lot to make the infamous alchemist’s skin to crawl, and this… this did the trick.

He heard the door next to him open and shut, and looked to find the grandmother that lived next to him. She was locking her door before throwing the keys into her lavender colored purse. Ed once again swallowed his fear, taking a small step closer to her.

“Hey, Ms. Green?” He said, calmly.

“Yes? Oh.. hello, Eddie.” She said, fixing her glasses.

For once, Ed didn’t correct her on getting his name wrong, _again._ He mentally slapped himself to ask the question, “Um… Ms. Green, I was wondering if anybody has moved here since I’ve been traveling?” 

He needed to be sure, he was always traveling and missing anything new that happened in this apartment. There could have been people his age, or people who were in their twenties or thirties, or even a whole family and he wouldn’t have known. If there was a new person in the building, could they have left him the letter?

The older woman thought for a moment, before shaking her head. “No… not that I recall. Why are you asking?”

“No reason. I just been out of town for a while, and I wanted to know if there has been.” Ed replies, fake smiling.

“Okay. We’ll good night Eddie, I have to get going.” 

“You too.” He watched her disappear down the stairs, and his heart sank immediately afterwards. He just remembered… he’s been out of town for a while, how could anyone new to this apartment have seen him? Or met him? He's been traveling ever since his sister’s birthday, how could he have met anyone new to this place?

_“Something’s not right.”_ He thought, realizing the letter was getting creepier and creepier the more he thought about it. He suddenly remembered what his sister had told him after their mother died.

_**“Listen Ed, if something doesn’t seem right, it isn’t. Trust your gut, don’t decide against it.”** _

She told him that in case he was ever alone in the world, in case he had to make a decision for himself, in case he ever became independent. And she was right, his gut was telling him something was definitely wrong. 

_“She’s right, something is definitely not right.”_ He looked at the letter once more, almost giving himself a heart attack at what else he saw. On the top corner of the paper, was a set of numbers. A date… and the date was the same date as today.

***Break***

_“Ed.” She called out, knocking on his door. She made sure the youngest was downstairs so they could just talk one-on-one. “Ed, please talk to me.”_

_“No!” Called the six year old. It had been months since their mother had passed, and he had changed to be more of an introvert._

_“Ed, I’m not mad, trust me. I just saw the bruise on your cheek, and I need to know what happened.” The eight year old Layla said, concerned. “Did someone hurt you at school?” Silence. “Ed?”_

_“You're not mad?”_

_“No. I’m worried. Ed, if something’s happening to you, or is something bothering you, I need to know.”_

_“You’re not going to yell?”_

_“Ed? What makes you think I’m going to yell?” Silence once more. “Edward?”_

_“I see the parents at school yelling at their kids because they got hurt, or couldn’t step up against a bully…”_

_She frowned at how hurt her little brother had sounded. “Ed, if someone’s hurting you, I’m not going to get mad. You're my brother, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”_

_“So you’re not going to yell at me?”_

_“No, I’m not. Ed, I love you, a lot of people do, and none of them are going to yell at you, okay? Please, don’t hesitate to tell me these things, Alright?”_

_The door to the bedroom suddenly flung open, and he threw himself at her. He sobbed, and she hugged him gently. “I’m sorry…” He whispered._

_“Don’t apologize. Just tell me, or at least tell someone. People who love and care for you will always be willing to help you out. Don't forget that, okay?” She replies, softly._

_“Okay….”_

So why was it so hard for him to talk to someone how he feels? It was so easy to talk to his teammates on Layla’s birthday, so how come it’s so hard now? Was it because he’s not emotionally vulnerable like he was that day? Or is something else? He wasn’t quite sure why he wouldn’t open up anymore. 

Edward suddenly jumped in his seat when he felt someone touch his back. He nearly shriek, but instead glared at the person behind him. 

“Oh, sorry, Chief. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Jean said, apologetically. 

Right. He was in the office. He was in the office the very next day, and he obviously fell into deep thought without realizing it. _“God damn it, I zoned out.”_ He cursed at himself. “It’s fine, Lieutenant. I was just in deep thought.”

“I can see that. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a lunch break with me and the guys?” Jean asks, gesturing to the door and three other men.

Ed nods slowly, coming to another realization that he didn’t eat breakfast this morning. He was so spooked out about last night, he hardly got any sleep. He was just hoping it wouldn't show. “Yeah, I can go for some lunch.”

Jean smiled, but it faded quickly into concern after he took a good look at his youngest friend. “Are you okay, Chief?” 

Ed mentally froze, but his face put on a fake smile. “Yeah… I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” He wanted to slap himself when those words came out. _“God your so stupid, why did you say that? You clearly need help.”_

“Just making sure. You know all our doors are open if you ever need help.” The older man said, buying the teen’s response. For now at least.

“Yeah, Yeah, I know. Now…” He stands up from his desk chair. “Let’s go get some lunch.” 

God. How could he be so stupid? Why couldn’t he ask for help? Speak his mind when he needs to the most? Why does he automatically shut down like this? 

***Break***

_**“People who love and care for you will always be willing to help you out. Don't forget that, okay?”** _

_“I know, I know Layla. So why can’t I ask for help?”_ He kept asking himself over and over again, all throughout the night. 

After lunch, Ed disappeared into the military’s library to catch up on his research for a way to get him and his little brother’s bodies back together, only to look up at the clock and realize it was close to midnight. It wasn’t a surprise for him that _that_ much time had flown bye, it wasn’t the first time and it sure wasn’t going to be the last. Him and Al’s research would take _hours,_ and they wouldn’t even move from one spot once they picked up a book and read it all the way through. It was just how they are. They were both prodgies after all.

So the feisty blonde headed for the locker room to pick up all his stuff, and head home. It wasn’t a lot, just a bag he didn’t want to lug around all day. He walked to a second row of lockers, ready to get his things but had stopped in his tracks at a familiar sight. Taped to his locker door, was another envelope with his name written on it. He felt his heart skip a beat.

_“Again?”_ He thought, worriedly.

Just like he did last night, he looked around, but there was nobody here in this ghost town of a locker room. He swallowed again, and took another fearful step forward as he carefully peeled the letter off. He opened it up and began to read, feeling like he might vomit on each word. 

This was worse than the last. _Way_ worse. It did talk about his sunkissed eyes and hair, but it talked about how his skin was smooth and looked soft to the touch; How his built was turning the admirer on, and how his automail looks fun to play with. It was sickening, frightening. I mean, he was fifthteen! Who could have ever written this to a fifthteen year old boy?

And at that very moment, Ed forgot about his belongings, and took a small step backwards to think. He’s not sure how he managed to persuade himself at his very next actions, as he muttered, “I need help…” 

He felt like he was going to cry, but shook his head ‘no’, and took staggering steps out of the locker room. He jogged down the hallway, his boss’ office wasn’t that far away, so he knew where he was going as he made what felt like an hour long jog. He nearly crashed into the door, trying to push it open. 

It was locked.

“Shit.” He said, paling. “Shit, Shit, Shit.” It was past midnight, everyone went home hours ago. “Shit.” He ran his hands through his hair, thinking. “Hughes…” 

He took a relieving step out into the hallway, only to stop himself in his own tracks. He didn’t know where he was going, he still hadn’t quite map out the whole place since he was still fairly new here. So finding Hughes’ office was off his list of places to go.

“Fuck.” His eyes widened at his words, feeling himself grow paler. _“What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? Do I stay?... Oh hell no!”_

He couldn’t. It dawned on him that the love letters couldn’t have come from anybody in his apartment building, it couldn’t have because there wouldn’t have been a letter waiting for him here. _“Wait… here?... Oh my god…”_

It came from here, the letter came from someone here, It came from someone in the military! He couldn’t stay, especially since nobody he knew was here, he was alone, all alone like he was in the hallway right now. It was almost like a scene from a horror novel he read once. He remembers finding fiction kind of boring, but now that he was experiencing something similar in real life, he might just have to change his opinion. 

Ed didn’t know how, or even when, but somehow he ended up outside Central Commands, running down the street. It was like a ghost town out here too, everyone was sleeping in their homes or at work, and it made his heart race. He was alone, nobody was around, which made him wonder… could anyone hear him scream? This was just like the novel, he was all alone and he felt like someone was following him. Was there somebody following him, or was he just imagining it? He just didn’t know anymore. 

His lungs cried for him to hit the brakes and take a breather, but that didn’t stop him from making the forty block trek to his home. He didn’t even glance back, afraid that his admirer would be there, and he just wasn’t sure he was ready to face them yet. Ed fished out his key quickly, his shaky hands slamming into his building’s main door, opening and closing the door once inside. He wasted no time to lock it, nearly collapsing when he felt his chest burn from a lack of air. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. He was home, but was he safe? He had a letter from someone oblivious in the military, and he knows where he lives. He wasn’t safe, he certainly didn’t feel like it. Names and phone numbers flashed through his mind on who he should call. 

_“No time for that mental block, I have to call someone. I need to call someone.”_ He told himself. 

He thought about Mustang and Hughes, but Ed remembers they both have to get up super early tomorrow for work, so they were out of the question. However, he wonders if they’ll show up if he calls them? Probably. As the teen starts to wonder if he should call one of them, despite them being on a tight sleep schedule, he remembers that someone lived closer to him, and that was Lieutenant Hawkeye. 

_“Hawkeye. Yeah, I can call her, she doesn’t live that far away. She’ll be over here in a few minutes, top.”_ He climbed the stairs to his floor, pulling out his house key, feeling a bit of hope in his chest that she’ll come. _“I get inside and call her, she’ll understand. She said I can always talk to her if I needed to, so I’m going to follow up on her words.”_

He opens his door, immediately smelling something sickly sweet. His stomach turned as he tried to recall if him and Al had gotten any candles or such, but his mind went blank. His eyes scanned the room until they fell onto something that was sitting on his kitchen counter. It was a blue and white vase filled with beautiful red roses, that had something sticking out from it. 

Ed didn’t know what to do, but his body did.

So at that very moment,... Ed threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parental Royai is coming up next, along with some more creepy stuff.


	3. Expecting Gifts, Unexpecting Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed calls Riza, and Riza calls Roy as they try to come up with a plan to find this so-called stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the two parents! And Ed tries to figure out why he doesn't ask for help.
> 
> **Warning: More disturbing themes.**

_“Hey Layla?”_

_“Yeah Ed?”_

_“Why are there black flowers on that grave?”_

_The siblings had gathered around their mother’s grave to visit, placing their own bouquet of flowers. The girl followed her brother’s gaze, eyeing a grave that had unique flowers that were the color of coal._

_Layla tilted her head a bit, before readjusting her grip on Alphonse who was asleep in her arms. She sighed. “Those flowers mean something negative. Probably someone who hates that person put those there.”_

_“That’s awful. Why would someone disrespect a grave like that?” Ed asked, frowning._

_“Don’t know. I’m afraid I can’t answer that.”_

_“So… what do white flowers mean?” He points to the bundle of lilies they had brought for their mother._

_“White? It can mean a few different things, like purity or sympathy. However, sometimes flowers have meanings as well. Like these Lilies can represent love, wealth, good luck; But lilies can also symbolize the soul of a departed person, one who is restored innocent after death.”_

_“Is that why we bought these for mom?”_

_“Yeah. It can give her some closure.” She wraps her free arm around him, giving him a comforting side hug._

_“I didn’t know flowers could have so much meaning.” Ed replies, intrigued by this new information._

_“They do, but it all depends on the color and type. Like those black flowers over there? Those are dahlias. The black ones mean death. I mean, they are pretty, but bringing them to a grave… not such a good idea.” Layla looks down at him. “Promise me you won’t bring those to mom?”_

_“I won’t. I’ll bring her some pretty white ones.” He smiles._

_She smiles too. “I think mom would love that.”_

Ed’s lunch went all over the floor in front of him. His heart raced fast and his mind felt fuzzy. Someone had gotten inside his apartment. Someone had gotten inside and left him flowers and another note. How? He’s not even sure anymore. Who the fuck was this admirer of his? No. Scratch that. Who the fuck was this _stalker_ of his? His fifthteen for god sake! Who in the world would do this to a fifthteen year old?

Ed didn’t even look up after he vomited, he just slowly turned around and faced the door. They were red. _Red Roses._ Roses meant romance, but red roses meant pure romance, they meant love. Now, again, if Ed was given these flowers face-to-face, or it was sitting on his doorstep for him, he would be flattered. But once again, just like the letters, it’s been tainted. Something as pure as red roses were now tainted in the creepist way possible. 

Roses were meant to give to someone you love, someone you had a crush on. You were supposed to give them to your spouse, a girlfriend, boyfriend, or a friend that you’ve been dying to date. But wasn’t like that, someone had purposely broken in and left these for him, and ruined the beauty of what a rose was.

It made him sick, mentally and physically. He wasn’t so sure if he finds a woman he loves he would give them to her. 

Ed swallowed the bile in his throat and looked at the phone on the wall. Now he definitely has no choice, he needs help. Screw that mental block he has. 

With a shaky hand he pulls the phone off the receiver, slowly dialing a number that he knew by heart.

***Break***

The sudden ringing of her telephone in the middle of the night startled her enough to wake fully up, high on alert. She threw the covers off, quietly apologizing to Black Hayate for disturbing his sleep. She walked out of her bedroom and headed for the phone in her living room, preparing herself in case this was work.

She picked it up on the fifth ring, holding it up to her ear to speak. “Riza Hawkeye speaking.” She thought it was her job, but it wasn’t to her surprise; She never suspected it to be the boy she came to care about so much.

“H-Haw-Hawkeye? It’s E-Ed.” 

Her eyes widened when she heard his shaky voice. “Ed? What’s wrong? Why are you calling so late?” She asked him worriedly, dropping her serious tone that she used at work.

Riza heard him take another shaky breath before speaking, making her even more worried. 

“I-I need y-your help..” He said.

Help? Ed was actually asking for help? He actually was taking her advice and calling her? She was almost speechless. “Help? What kind of help?”

He took a deep exhale, before exploding with incoherent words. _“SotherewasthisletterIfoundatmyhouseandIdidntthinkanythingofitandbeforeyouknowitthereisoneonmylockerand-”_

“Ed! Ed calmed down, I can’t understand you.” She said, hearing him stop to take another breath. “Ed? What happened?” There was a pause that made her heart stop. “Ed?”

“I think I have a stalker.” He finally responded. 

She froze. Did she hear that right? “Edward?” 

“D-do you think… you can come over?” 

Her chest tightened at how scared and broken he sounded, having some deja vu from the day he needed comfort on his sister’s birthday. It didn’t feel right, this wasn’t exactly the Ed she knew. 

She nodded, even though he couldn't see it. “Yes, of course. I’ll be there in ten. Okay?” 

She heard him sob and say, “Okay…” 

“Good. I’ll see you soon.”

She hung up the phone and immediately threw something on. She said goodbye to her beloved pet, and left him some food for the morning in case she was gone for longer than she thinks. As Riza left her own apartment and hopped into her car, a wave of anger came over her. She doesn’t even know the whole story yet, and she already feels angry. Whoever this supposed ‘stalker’ was, she hoped they were ready to face her wrath, because nobody, and she means _nobody,_ was going to cause anymore pain to the boy that had been hurt too much already.

***Break***

Riza slammed the brakes, the road was completely dead making her have no excuse to drive super fast. She opened and slammed her car door, jogging up the steps, ready to press the buzzer-

The building’s front door opened, revealing a blonde boy. 

Riza looked surprised. “Ed.” She said.

“I thought I would wait for you in the lobby.” He replies, gesturing to her to come inside, which she gladly did.

Once inside, she took a good look at him, seeing how pale he looked, and that he had bloodshot eyes. _“He’s been crying.”_ She thought, as he looked up at her worriedly. 

“Ed, what happened? And what’s this about a stalker?” She asked, concerned. She watched him swallow and cross his arms, almost like he was trying to protect himself. 

“I… I came home yesterday… a-and I found a letter on my door f-for me.” He begins, taking a shaky breath. “I-I opened i-it and it… it was.. A cr-creepy love letter…”

She tensed up in surprise. “A what?”

“A-A love l-letter. It was written in a c-creepy way. Anyway, I thought it was someone in this apartment, and I told myself I would deal with it when I got home today. But that all ch-change when I found an-another one on my locker.” He started to get teary eyed again. “I-I got freak out, and I tried t-to go find someone at the office, b-but you all went home. So then I decided to go home and g-give one of you a call.  
“However I think someone was following me, and I raced h-home only to f-find something else…”

“Something else?” Riza asked, watching as he almost trembled as he told the story.

He nodded slowly. “Y-yeah. Here, Follow me.” The blonde woman follows him up the stairs. “Sorry, I vomited. Watch where you step.” 

He opens the door, and lets her inside. She eyed the spot of vomit on the ground, stepping around it as her sherry eyes soon landed on the vase of flowers. She took a few small steps forward, examining the vase. Behind her, Ed still held himself tightly.

“I came home, and these were here.” He said, making her look back at him. “I don’t know how. You need a key to get into the building, plus, all my windows and doors were locked.”

Riza was speechless once more, but managed to find her voice, keeping it steady. “Someone came in here and left these for you?” She asked, trying to remain strong for him and not freak out.

He nods again. “Yes.” He suddenly reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out one of the letters. “Here. This is the one I found on my locker room.” She takes it, and he watches her read. “It has to be someone in the military, it’s the only explanation on why it was on my locker room. Do you recognize the handwriting at all?”

Riza ignored his question for a moment as she read this ‘love’ letter. These words, these phrases, these sentences, they shouldn’t even be on here. It made her skin crawl, and she was a full grown adult who could handle such sexualized sentences. But even then, it was almost too much even for her. This letter shouldn’t even be allowed among adults, let alone a child, a fifthteen year old boy. Who could write such scandalous things to a child and not have to vomit? 

She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe she was reading something like this. 

After processing that this was real, she finally answered his question. “No. I don’t recognize the handwriting.” Riza replies, almost apologetically. 

There was a pause, before Ed took in a sharp inhale. “I don’t know why I can’t ask for help… I almost didn’t call you… or anybody…” He whispers, before sobbing. 

Riza eyed him concernedly. “Ed?”

“I just don’t know why I can’t ask for help?” He buried his face into his hands, crying. 

“Oh, Ed.” She puts the letter down on the counter, walking over quickly to bring the crying boy into a hug. “It’s okay.”

A sob. “I don’t know why I can’t ask anyone for help sometimes. I wasn’t like this when I was younger.”

Riza almost broke at how vulnerable he sounded, as she began to gently stroke his hair to soothe him. She thought for a moment about his response, coming up with a theory on why. “Ed… did your sister ever share how she was feeling with you? You know, when she became you and Al’s caretaker?” 

Ed sobbed again, melting into her touch as he quickly thought about his sister’s behavior back then. “I…” He pauses. “Now that you mention it, I don’t think she ever did.”

“Oh, Ed. Is it because you think you’re the caretaker now to your brother, that you think you have to do everything on your own? That you can’t express how you feel because you have to be the strong one in the family?” 

Ed’s world stopped for a moment because the woman who was holding him was a hundred percent… right. He never thought of it that way before. “I-I never… I never thought of it that way before. I guess I was really following my sister’s footsteps.” He croaked, almost crying again.

Is this what his sister felt like? Being the strong one for him and Al? Not saying how she was really feeling? Not being able to cry or vent when she felt like she needed to? Is this what she felt like when she became an adult at eight years old? 

“Ed, me and the others told you you can always talk to us if you need to.” Riza said, softly. She wasn’t upset, just worried that a child thought he had to become an adult so soon.

“I know… I’m sorry…” He whispers, feeling a few more tears slip out.

She almost tensed at his apology. That was another thing that was hard for Ed to say, so hearing it sounded so forgien and it made her heart break some more. “Don’t apologize. Never apologize for asking for help. Okay?” 

“Okay…” He sobbed, and shifted his stance to look up at her. “W-What are w-we going to do about my st-”

“I’ll deal with it. You just need to rest, you look exhausted.” 

“I can sleep?”

“Yes. I’ll take watch. Just rest, please.”

For once, Edward wasn’t going to argue. He was honestly too tired to even drag himself to his room, so instead he collapsed on his couch, immediately falling asleep (hoping this might just be a bad dream). Once Riza saw he was out, she got to work. She brought a blanket from his bedroom, throwing it over his shaking form (Whether that was from being cold or from telling his story, she wasn’t so sure). She then worked on cleaning the vomit off the floor, trying to decide what to do next. 

From what the teenager told her, the stalker was someone from work. Someone who followed him home, someone who knew where he lived and broke in. Well sort of. Ed told her all his doors and windows were locked, so how could this stalker have gotten inside? 

She started to scramble her brain for any type of military training like this. There was this course she remembers that was advertised at her academy, one that was for soldiers who wanted to learn stealth for the battlefield; That course taught you how to move undetected and leave no trace behind. Could that be it? Could his stalker have these types of skills? Breaking into the apartment and leaving no traces on how you broke in the first place? Could this be what they were dealing with?

She sighed at the thought of it, because if that is true, they were totally screwed. Finding the person’s identity was going to be a pain in the ass.

_“Shit. There’s hundreds of soldiers at Central, it was going to be a pain to find out who took that course. What I’m going to do?”_ She stopped to think about Ed’s situation, trying to figure out their next plan. 

Riza then realizes she’s not going to be able to do this on her own, and stands up and picks up the telephone to make a call of her own. Her brown eyes looked back to see if he was still asleep, which he was, and she began to dial a number she too has memorized.

A small groan came from the otherside of the line. “Roy Mustang speaking…”

“Roy, it’s Riza. Do you think you can come over to Ed’s place?”

***Break***

“A stalker?” Roy asked his right hand woman, the two of them were standing out in the hallway, whispering.

“Yes, the way Ed’s describing it, sounds like he definitely has one.” Riza replies, nodding.

The man stroked his chin in thought. “And Fullmetal thinks it’s someone in the military?”

“Yes. I tried to see if I recognized the handwriting on the letter, but I didn’t.” She frowns even more. “I’m starting to think it’s someone from the military’s stealth course, judging on how there was no traces anywhere on how the stalker could have gotten into the apartment.”

“Damn. We’re screwed if that’s the case.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

Roy went silent for a moment, not knowing what to say about all this. Instead he asked, “Is he in there? Fullmetal?” He points at the apartment door.

“He is. He’s sleeping though, he looked exhausted.” Riza replies, watching him touch the doorknob.

“And this stalker left a gift you said?”

“Correct.”

Roy opens the door quietly, spotting his youngest subordinate curled up on his couch, looking rather young and peaceful when asleep. He wanted to smile, but his mind was worried too much about the situation. 

“Where’s the gift?” He asked, once the Lieutenant was inside. 

“On the counter.” She said, gesturing to the vase. He walked over, eyeing them with disgrace. “The letter he got at HQ is next to it. However the note that actually came with the flowers, I haven’t read. I don’t think Ed’s read it either.”

“So you guys haven't read it?” 

“No.”

Roy ignored the HQ letter, and decided to read the one that was buried in the red bouquet. He carefully took it out, and unfolded it to take a good look at it. It was short, but scandalous. It made the flame alchemist’s blood boil as he gripped the note tightly. 

Riza eyed him with concern. “Roy?” She begins, before gasping at his sudden action. 

He hit the vase hard, sliding it off the counter and into a trashcan. Then, he whipped out his ignition gloves quickly, and slid them on, throwing the note into the trash too before lighting it all on fire.The fire was short, but quite powerful enough to burn everything to ashes in an instant. Riza stared at the cold look in his eyes.

“Roy?” She croaked in shock.

“Sex, Hawkeye.” Roy stated, before showing her the hate in his eyes. “Whoever gave him those wanted to have a sexual relationship with him. Those words… those shouldn’t even be told to an adult, let alone a child.” 

Riza opened her mouth in shock as her commanding officer still glared at the stalker that wasn’t even there. “Roy-”

“Is the other note like this?” 

“No. It was more like a love poem. It just talked about his eyes and stuff.” 

Roy picked the letter up, and read it over before sighing heavily. “I don’t recognize the handwriting. Damn it… this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.” 

Riza bit her lip worriedly, looking back down at the child who was still sound asleep. “What are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know honestly. God damn… why is the universe so hard on him? Can’t they give him a break?” He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with a plan. 

“Well we can’t just leave him alone.”

“Of course not.” He sighs. “Okay, I got it.” She looks back at him, listening. “We’ll bring him to work because he has to, and there will be six of us in the office to keep an eye on him, seven if I call Hughes, but that’s only just in case something happens. While doing that, we can look through some of the documents I got from some officers there. Maybe the person who’s stalking him came into my office; if we can match the handwriting to one of the documents from a soldier, we might be able to figure out who this stalker is.”

She furrowed her brows worriedly. “Do you think that’ll work?”

“It’s a long shot, but we have no other choice. This… situation is hard, we’ve got no clues besides the letters to go on, this stalking is completely different from any other stalking case I worked on.” He sounded so defeated with those words, almost like he felt he was letting down his youngest subordinate. 

“I understand. If we can just find one more clue, we might be able to figure out who it is.” 

“Correct.” He sighs again, running his hand through his hair. “As much as I don’t want to take him back to work, we have to. Skipping out on our jobs could cause suspicion, not to mention this stalker has been following Fullmetal, he could easily be followed again if we try to hide him.”

“Understandable, sir.”

“In the meantime, I guess we rest.” Roy comes over near the couch, and sits in one of the chairs the Elric’s have in their tiny living room. He heard Riza doing the same, as his eyes trailed to the teenager who looks exactly like his age.

Both adults stayed quiet, observing the boy as the two of them started to feel tired as well. Whoever this sick person was, whoever was stalking this poor boy was going to pay, especially since it was someone who was in the military, an _adult_ in the military. So pray to whatever you believe in, because Roy’s going to show you no mercy with his fire, and Riza wasn’t just going to sit back with her gun in her holster. No sir, this wasn’t going to be a fair fight. 

This whole thing called ‘mercy’ went out the window the moment you taped that note to the young alchemist’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story so far! There's only three chapters left until the longer and final story in this series. I'll probably try to post the forth chapter either tonight or tomorrow, depending when I finish editing it.


	4. Expecting Support, Unexpecting Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed arrives back at work only to have the guilt of his sister coming back to haunt him.

_“You guys realize I’m not going anywhere, right?” Layla said, watching her two brothers touch her wrist with worrisome expressions._

_They were leaning on the chair next to her, their eyes stared at her with concern. “We just want to make sure.” Al said, barely five years old._

_“Yeah. We want to make sure.” Ed agrees._

_She held back the urge to sigh, but instead, she chuckled at their actions. “Look, just because I look like mom doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you two.”_

_“Promise?” Al asked, with big baby doe eyes._

_“Promise. I’ll always come back.”_

Ed’s eyes fluttered open as someone gently touched his shoulder, egging him awake. 

“Fullmetal. Time to get up.” He heard someone say.

He groaned, trying to make out the person in front of him.

“Fullmetal, come on. We’ve got work to do.”

_“Fullmetal?”_ Ed thought. _“Wait… the Colonel?”_

“Colonel?” He said, as his eyes finally trained on the person, revealing that it was his commanding officer. 

“Hey, Kid. How are you feeling?” Roy said, kindly. 

Ed raised an eyebrow, as he sat up on his couch confused. “Colonel? When did you show up?” He looked around to see he was still in his house. “And where’s the Lieutenant?”

“She went back home to get dressed for work, I did the same about an hour ago. I wanted to let you sleep as long as you could. Do you want to shower before you leave?” 

“Uh… yeah…” His eyes still trailed around his house with unease, and Roy could easily sense this.

“Hawkeye called me last night and made me aware of your situation.” He replied as the boy finally looked at him. “Don’t worry we’re going to find out who’s doing this, but I’ll need you to come to work so me and the others can keep an eye on you. Is that okay?”

Ed nods slowly. “Yeah… that sounds.. Good.” 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… it’s just… I never heard you speak this way to me before. You sound like you care.”

Roy sighs quietly. “Ed, I care for all my subordinates and I will help them anyway I can. Listen, we may not see eye-to-eye all the time, but it doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. I mean, I told you you can always come to me for help. Don’t you remember that?” 

Ed nods slowly again. “Yeah. I do…” He sighs. “It can be hard for me.”

“Hawkeye mentioned that too.” He smiles reassuringly. “Go clean up, I’ll be waiting right here.” 

“Okay.” He stands up. “Thanks…”

He turns to walk around his couch heading to his bathroom when he notices the gift he got yesterday was gone. He went visibly pale at a chilling notion. 

“Don’t worry, I got rid of them.” Roy’s voice broke through, earning another nod from the boy. 

As Ed went inside the bathroom, Roy sighed again. _“He’s worse than last time.”_ He was practically eating his words from the conversation he had with his subordinates on the Elric brothers’ older sister. He said that he was going to be fine. Looks like he was completely wrong.

_“First he holds the guilt of his sister, then he has a failed mission, and now this. Does the universe hate him for some reason? Can there be one day where there’s not so much disaster?”_

***Break***

Ed and the Colonel drove to Central HQ after a nice shower, and a new set of clothes. Even with sleeping in a bit, the poor boy still had bags under his dull, gold eyes. His hair was tied in a sloppy braid, and he didn’t even bother putting on his full uniform. For once, the boy forgot (on purpose) to put on his gloves and the black jacket he wore, looking like he didn’t care about his appearance.

It made Roy remember the time after the sewing life alchemist’s daughter died. His appearance looked like what it does now, having no manners or respect, it was just pain in those once eyes of fire. The flame was there today, however, it was dull… very dull. He just hoped the boy wasn’t too scarred after this is all over.

The two of them walked inside the building, and Edward followed behind because he still couldn’t map out the damn place. When they got inside the office, everyone else on the team was already there. They all faced the door and watched the two state alchemist stroll in, giving them very worried expressions.

“The Lieutenant made us all aware of the situation.” Jean was the first to speak, he frowned. “Sorry to hear about all that, Chief.”

Ed shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m just a bit shaken, that’s all.” He replies, trying to sound like his usual self.

“Well we grab some alchemy books from the library to keep yourself occupied.” Heymans said, showing off the books on the teen’s desk. “You might have read some of those already. So sorry about that in advance.”

“It’s fine. It wouldn’t hurt to reread a few things, in case I missed something.” Ed sat down at his desk, glancing over the titles of the books.

“That’s the sprite, Chief!” Jean said, playfully punching him in the arm, making Ed smirk.

Roy smiled at his subordinates for distracting him, getting him away from reality, even if it was just for a bit. He finally sat down at his desk, sensing that his Lieutenant was near.

“Lieutenant?” He said, not even looking up as he started to get his desk in order for the day. 

She suddenly leaned down close, making sure he was the only one hearing this. “I started doing what we discussed last night.”

He tensed a bit, remembering that they were talking about going through his signed documents last night. They were going to find out if any of the handwriting matches the one on Ed’s love letter.

“You did?” He whispers back.

“Yes, sir. So I gave the others your paperwork that you had to sign today. So you and I will go through the documents without any distractions.” Riza replies.

His face fell into a smirk, feeling a hint of pride in the woman he worked with. “Excellent work, Lieutenant.” 

She nods. “Thank you, sir. 

They departed and she went back to her desk to start her task, as Roy began to do his. He took a glance at the love letter the teenager got that was laying next to his stack of documents. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, judging that he had stacks and stacks of finished documents he had stored away. He was hoping that this letter belonged to someone who had visited him last month, or he was screwed.

_“I have to work fast.”_ He told himself. _“There’s no way I’m going to let that bastard send him another disgusting letter. Stealth course or not, I’m going to find you one way or another.”_

***Break***

His teammates were right, he had read some of these before, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. The truth is, Edward knew what they were trying to do, and that was to distract him from all this. He wasn’t mad about it though, he was almost glad that they were trying to help him. 

He mentally chuckled. They were so easy to read. 

But he didn’t complain, didn’t try to weasel his way out of all this so called ‘keeping an eye on him’ (more like babysitting him). Instead, Ed let himself fade into his books, soaking up any new information, and refreshing his mind at all the old info. He felt… at peace. He was calm. He felt like he was in his right mind, even if it was just for a little bit.

Ed carefully turned the pages of the old book, his eyes scanning over the words and familiar pictures. He had come across a page filled with nothing but alchemy symbols, and what it all meant. Some he knew and some he didn’t. Like he spotted a symbol that was on Major Armstrong’s gauntlet, or one that the rogue ex-state alchemist, Isaac Mcdougal used to control his ice. He even saw some symbols he’s drawn in the past.

_**“What are you doing?!” She yelled, sounding almost betrayed.** _

Symbols he drew with chalk, over and over again.

_**“What? A rebound?” He muttered.** _

He practiced and practiced, waiting and waiting to activate them at the perfect moment.

_**“Brother!!” Al yelled, making him look up.** _

He practiced and practiced. He didn’t want to mess up. He didn’t want to mess up the perfect chance to see their mother smile again.

_**“No… this is wrong… this is… this isn’t what we wanted!” He cried, as he could barely take his eyes off the thing they made.** _

He didn’t want to mess up the perfect chance to give their sister a break. A break for her to be a kid again, to act her own age.

_**“I…. I can… d-draw a-an array… I c-can c-call h-her s-soul b-back…” He quivered, as he started to feel light headed and weak. He felt something cold touch his back.** _

But what went wrong? He thought he did fine, he thought his practice would finally pay off. What did he do wrong?

_**“Brother…” Al said, sounding sad.** _

What went wrong? What did he do wrong? Why did he have to mess up so bad? His sister was dead, his brother was stuck in a suit of armor. What went wrong? Did he not practice enough? 

_**“A-Al… I-I can b-bring h-her back… I j-just… I just n-need to dr-draw a-an array….” Tears rolled down his cold cheek, as black spots danced around his eyes.**_

He was an idiot. His stupidity got his siblings killed. Got one of them killed permanently. Does he even deserve to just lose two limbs and nothing else? Does he even deserve to live? To call himself a big brother with pride? Does he deserve all this support and love? Does he? Does he deserve it after everything he’s done to him and his family?

_**“Pl-pl-please Al…. I wa-want t-to see… La-layla…”** _

Edward slammed his book shut loudly, making everyone in the room look at him as he stood up with a frown. “Can I get something to eat?” He asked, mostly directing his question to his commanding officer.

Roy looked almost surprised that he even asked. “Yeah. You can.” He replies, going back to his task. “But someone needs to go with you.”

“I’ll go.” Kain chimed in, raising his hand. “I could use something to drink.” He stood up and stretched, feeling his tight back popped with satisfaction. “Does anyone want anything?”

“I’m good.” Jean said, Heymans agreeing.

“I’ll take some coffee. No sugar, just cream.” Vato replies, craving for some caffeine. 

“Okay, coffee with no sugar, but with cream.” Kain resides back. “Do you want anything Lieutenant or boss?” 

“No thanks, Sergeant.” Roy replies, eyes still glued to the documents. 

“I’ll take some herbal tea, please.” Riza replies, also not taking her eyes off her own documents.

“Tea and coffee. Easy to remember.” The Sergeant said, gesturing Ed to follow. “Let’s go, Chief.” 

The two of them left the office, heading for the cafeteria, pretty much laced up in silence. Feeling a bit awkward, the raven haired boy decided to break the ice. 

“Are you okay, Ed?” Kain asked, worried.

“I’m… alright. And no, it’s not just because of my stalker.” Ed replies, feeling mentally drained just by the mini episode he had in the office.

“Then what is it?”

“It’s just-”

“Major Elric!” A familiar voice called out, making the two of them stop in his tracks. They looked back to find a ginger haired man coming over, all peppy like a kid on Christmas. 

“Oh, Brigadier General Ross.” Ed said, not really in the mood to deal with _this guy’s_ mood. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” Ross said, finally standing in front of them.

Ed raised an eyebrow. “You have?”

Ross nods, before noticing that Kain was present. “And who may you be?”

Kain perked up. “Uh.. Sir, I’m Sergeant Kain Fuery. I work under Colonel Mustang, sir.” He replies, saluting. 

Ross chuckles, holding out his hand which Kain shook. “It’s nice to meet you, Sergeant Fuery. Man, Mustang sure has a lot of talented people under him, doesn't he?”

“Uh…He-”

“Anyway, Major Elric.” Ross faced the teen again. “I wanted to ask you about one of your latest missions. I have a few questions I wanted to get cleared up, if you don’t mind answering them.”

“Uh… sure. Ask away… I guess…” Ed mumbled the last part, as he waited to get this over with. 

“Great! Follow me!” Ross turns around and heads for his office.

“Wait… what?”

Ross kept walking and Ed faced his teammate who looked just as confused as he was. Kain then shrugged, indicating that they really had no other choice but to obey a higher rank. The two of them started to follow the bubbly General, making Kain feel slightly uncomfortable. 

“Why’s he so happy?” Kain whispered, not taking his eyes off the man ahead. 

“I’m not sure. He was like this the last time I met him.” Ed whispers back, annoyed that they were stuck with him.

“The last time?”

“Yeah. I delivered him a message from the Colonel.”

Kain let that sink in, thinking. Suddenly his stomach dropped, as he grabbed Ed by the shoulder. “Ed-”

“Alright, we’re here.” Ross announced, the three of them finally arriving at his office. “Major, there’s some evidence from a mission you were on that I wanted to ask you about. So, if you don’t mind looking them over, that’ll be great.”

“Sure thing.” Ed replies, heading inside as Ross held the door open for him.

Kain’s eyes went big. “Ed, wait-” He took a step forward, but the General put his arm out to stop him.

“Sergeant Fuery, before I meet with the Major, there’s something I want to ask you.” Ross replies, letting the office door close.

Ed glanced back as the door shut, shaking his head. “Damn General. He’s so fucking chatty.” He mumbles, overhearing that he wanted to speak with Kain first. 

So he let himself walk over to the General’s desk to check out the evidence. He sighed, wondering if he was going to get scolding from the many property damages he’s caused over the years. He walked by and immediately noticed there was nothing there, it was just a plain old desk with some paperwork and pens, and nothing else. 

“What the?” He started moving around the paperwork, wondering if this was it, until a tiny sheet of paper came flying out, landing on the floor. Ed crouched down to pick it up, and what was on it made him feel ill.

It was an advertisement that had been cut out of a newspaper, showcasing a local florist; But that’s not what made him ill. What made him ill was that also on the ad, it showed that there was a sale on roses, and depending on how much you buy, you get a free vase with it.

A free vase. 

Roses.

The bright and peppy attitude towards him.

It was Ross. 

Ross was his stalker. 

Ed’s eyes went wide, feeling his mind screaming, telling him to run. So he did, or at least he tried to. The moment he turned around, a cloth was shoved over his mouth and nose, forcing him to take a whiff of a terrible smelling chemical. Ed couldn’t react quick enough to shoved the hand away from him, as he ended up tumbling to his side, black spots dancing over his eyes as he caught one last look at the man who chloroformed him…

It was Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm (Not) Sorry. Thanks for the support!


	5. Expecting Kidnapping, Unexpecting Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and his team raced to find Ed. Meanwhile, Ed finds something that seems familiar while being captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPT AT NON-CON.**
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

All Roy could think of that moment was…

Fuck.

He just came across it, almost paying no heed to it. Almost. 

When Roy came across a document he had from Brigadier General Gabriel Ross, he didn’t think anything of it. He was a clean cut guy, his background was crystal clear, and everyone always praised how nice he was, how caring he was. He was just a good soldier too. So when he saw Ross’ handwriting matching the love letter, he had to do a double take.

General Ross? The stalker? The man that would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it? He was the stalker? He almost couldn’t believe it, but that matching handwriting said it all. It was him. The man who nearly scarred Edward, stalked the boy and left him letters and gifts. 

All that wonderful hospitality he had to do in front of the higher rank had all gone out the window that very moment. No. Scratch that. It had all burn with that _fucking_ gift he left for his subordinate. And that monster didn’t work that far from his office either.

“Oh shit.” He thought, coming to another conclusion. Ross’ office wasn’t far from the cafeteria either, which means…

“Fuck…” Roy said out loud, making the other people present look at him. 

“Boss?” Jean said, worried.

“Fuck.” He stood up, his eyes not moving from the document nor letter. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!”

“Sir?” Riza said, standing up as well.

“The stalker’s Brigadier General Ross. He wrote and signed a document claiming that he needed me to hand over one of my missions, and I sent Fullmetal a few days ago to give him my response.” He slammed his fists into his desk. “Damn it!!”

“Sir, how about we-”

“His office is near the cafeteria. Both Fuery and Fullmetal are heading there as we speak.”

Now everyone was on high alert, as the remaining adults stood up from their seats with wide eyes. 

“Are you kidding me?” Heymans asked, in shock. 

“Positive. We need to get going now before it’s too late.” Roy replies, moving around his desk to leave. 

He threw his office door open as his men followed behind, guns loaded and everything. Their hearts beat in their throats as they rushed down the hallway to find the wolf in sheep’s clothing. To find the disgusting monster this young General was, and make him pay for what he’s caused their youngest friend. As they inched closer and closer towards Ross’ office, Vato noticed something first.

“Oh my god… Fuery!” Vato yells sprinting ahead as everyone picks up the pace. He fell to his knees right next to the unconscious Sergeant.

“Sergeant?” Roy said, concerned. 

“He’s unconscious.” He shakes him by the shoulders a bit. “Come on, Fuery. Wake up! We need you!”

“Move. Let me see if I can do something.” Jean replies, seeing if his medical training might help. 

Roy’s heart sank at the sight, as he suddenly looked at the closed door. “Fullmetal…” He whispers, before kicking the door open, heading inside. “Fullmetal!?!?” The office was empty, making his heart break. “Shit!!”

“Sir?” Riza asked, making him look at her. She held her stoic expression, but her eyes gave her true emotion away. Fear. Fear that her and everyone had. 

“Lieutenant…” 

“Boss! I found something!” Heymans said, standing by Ross' desk. He flashes a driver’s license. “Ross left his wallet, his address is on it.” 

“Give it here.” The second Lieutenant did, and Roy spotted the man’s home address on the license. “He had to take Ed here… It’s the only place I can think of.”

“Then go.” 

“Breda…”

“Go! You’ve read the note, you told Hawkeye what was on it and then she told us; You know what Ross wants to do to Ed. You have to go, and have to go now!!” 

Roy wasted no time to nod, and face his right hand woman. “Lieutenant, you’re with me. The rest of you stay here and try to wake up Fuery, and then meet us at his house.” 

“Yes, sir!!” They said, and Roy marched away with Riza right behind him.

“Load all your guns, Hawkeye. I have a feeling this isn’t going to be pretty.” Roy said, as they headed for the exit.

“Yes, Sir.” She replies, not hesitating to do just that. 

He threw the doors open to the outside, feeling a bit of humanity in the air, along with some dark clouds. “Of course…”

“Maybe you should load your guns too, sir.”

“I will, but I hope the rain holds off until we get there. I want to burn Ross to a crisp, not shoot him.”

***Break***

Ed’s eyes shot open like a cannon, panic filled him as he tried to get up and run away, but he couldn’t. For starters, his hands were restrained, knuckles on top of knuckles so he couldn’t use alchemy. They were tied to a post on the wall; His ankles tied together as well, and his mouth had a gag over it. To make matters worse, he was practically lying down on a cold, concrete floor… in his underwear.

He let his eyes look around, trying to figure out where he was. He realized he was in an unfinished basement, one that had been furnished to make it ‘cosey’. 

_“What the fuck?”_ He thought as he continued to look around, spotting that the stairs were at the corner of his eye, almost like it was mocking him, egging him to try to run. He hated it. 

He then saw a few more things to make it look like a home, like a couch and a rug, and a pictures of different children, and-

Wait. Pictures of what? 

His eyes trailed back to a little table that had pictures frames of different children lined up, with frames of various sizes and shapes. It didn’t sit right with the teenager the more and more he looked at it.

_“What’s with all the kids?”_

The more he stared, the more sick he felt as he noticed that there were kids of all ages. But one caught his eye the most, one stuck in a frame with a pretty design, one of a girl he swore he knew.

_“That picture… is that…?”_

“Major Elric! You’re awake.” The voice of Ross said, as Ed looked up to find him strolling over.

_“Where the fuck did he come from? I didn’t even hear him?”_

Ed watched Ross come over, his eyes following the boy’s. He chuckled. “I see you’re eyeing my collection. I don’t blame you, they were all so special.” Ross pulled a chair out from somewhere, sitting down. “I can’t believe I got such a good batch.”

All the prodigy could do was just stare and listen since he couldn’t speak, eyeing the man with slight fear as he spoke to him like it was nothing but a casual conversation. _“What is with this guy? Why is he so cheery?”_

“I used to get them through a group, but not too long ago, they stopped shipping to me. I could never understand why, though.” Ross shakes his head. “I mean… I was one of their best customers, I just don’t understand why they cut me? Was I not good enough? Did I not pay enough to get one?”

He was smiling down at the boy, but his eyes held disbelief and bitterness, making Ed’s skin crawl. _“This guy’s not right… this guy’s insane. I have to get out of here.”_

“So… after all these years of fighting a withdrawal, I finally couldn’t do it anymore. I needed some relief…” Ross chuckles, stilling eyeing Ed. “That’s where you come in Major, I just couldn’t stay away from you. The moment I met you in my office… I knew you were the one. I knew you were the one who was going to _satisfy_ me.”

Ed froze under his gaze, his amber eyes shrinking as he came to understanding what Ross really meant. _“No… he’s not thinking about…”_

Ross sighs with happiness. “Consider yourself lucky, Ed. You’ll be the first kid I’ve done this with in years, you’ll be the one who kickstarts the trend again.” He brings his hand over his chest. “From the bottom of my heart, thank you.” He stands up. “Now, let’s get this over with.”

He starts walking towards him, and Ed immediately tries to scramble away, but to no prevail. He tugged desperately on wrists, his eyes darting back and forth from his capturer to his wrist. _“Come on, Come on! Why did he have to tie my wrists like this?!”_

Ed tried kicking Ross the best he could, having no effect when the man’s foot was on his chest, laying him flat on his back, before being straddled. _“NO, GET OFF OF ME!!!”_

Ross placed his hand on Ed’s bare chest, as he kept smiling down on him. “Relax, you’re going to love it.” He replies, as he starts fiddling with his belt.

Ed just shut his watery eyes, as he braced himself for the worst. _“No… somebody… help me… please…”_

Ross threw his belt away, and begins unzipping his pants-

The door to the basement flung so hard opened, that it almost flew off the hinges. From there, someone stepped into their view, and it was a very angry Colonel Mustang. Ed got chills when he saw his boss’ face, never seeing him this angry before, even when they were fighting.

Roy’s eyes glared at the man, and if it was even possible, he looked even angrier than before when he saw what Ross was doing to his subordinate. “YOU FUCKER!!!” He yelled, snapping. 

He used his pinpointing alchemy to help avoid hitting his subordinate, as it only brushed past the top of Ross’ head like a warning shot. He screamed, and jumped off Ed as he started trying to put his hair out that caught fire. Meanwhile, Roy, along with Riza, had rushed down the stairs, and the blonde woman took a shot herself, hitting him in the arm. 

He cried out again, as he made his move to leave. He got hit again by Riza, getting shot in the leg as he tried moving up the stairs. The flame alchemist snapped again, Ross barely having the time to dodge as the fire grazed his back. However, he managed to crawl out of the basement, infuriating the Colonel.

“YOU BASTARD!! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!!” Roy screamed, making a step to go after him.

“Colonel.” Riza's voice broke through, making him face her. She was trying to untie the poor boy. “You have to help me untie him!”

As much as Roy wanted to go after him, his men always came first. He wasted no time dropping to his knees, popping out his emergency pocket knife, and began cutting. Soon, the boy was free, and Riza helped him sit up.

“Ed?” Roy said, softly, his angry self disappearing. 

Ed’s eyes looked lost, but his whole body looked in distress. “Y-you have t-to go after h-him…” He choked, almost in a whisper.

Roy’s eyebrow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Ed finally looked at him, with fearful and teary eyes. “Y-you have to g-go after him. P-please… I c-can’t have h-him coming back…”

Roy spared a glance at Riza who looked just as confused as he was. He then looked at the door, then back at the boy before sighing, coming to a decision. 

“Come on.” Roy said, scooping the boy up into his arms, racing up the stairs. 

The three of them ran outside the house, spotting Ross as he tried limbing away. Riza took another shot, grazing him in the shoulder and earning another painful cry from him.

“ROSS!!” Roy yelled, holding the boy closer. “That’s far enough.”

Ross froze, and turned around, laughing. “You think this is it? You think it’s over? Not a chance!!” He took a few steps back, and Riza immediately cocks her gun.

“Ross, stand down. Trust me, you’re not going to get far with those wounds of yours.” The three of them take a step closer, as General keeps taking a few steps back, still having a smug look on his face.

“Fuck you, Colonel!! I’m never going away, I’m never going to stop coming for your Major! So you might as well just hand him over, and let me have my fun.”

Roy growled, feeling Ed stiffen in his arms. He moved closer. “Ross…”

The ginger haired man stepped off the curb, still looking insane. “I’m never going away. Just you wait… wait until I have my fucking withdr-”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence, and you want to know why?

Because he just got hit by a car.

***Break***

“I can’t believe you got fucking chlorofoamed. Turned right.” Heymans said, telling the blonde man to turn the car down a certain street.

Fuery had woken up not too long ago, and they headed for Ross’ house just like the Colonel told him to do. With Heymans remembering the address, and Jean driving like a maniac, they would surely arrive soon enough.

“I know, I can’t believe it either.” Fuery replies, still feeling a bit out of it. “I hope Ed’s okay.”

“Me too.” Vato said, patting his back.

“Turn left.” Heymans said, and the car took a sharp turn, everyone holding on for dear life.

They could see Ross’ house in the distance, a sense of relief but also fear came to their minds. Suddenly, Fuery’s eyes widened as he got up from the back seat, pointing towards the person he saw out in the street. 

“That’s him! That’s that the General!!” He yells, making everyone gasp.

“That’s him?” Jean asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Yes! Yes, that’s him!”

“Great!” Heymans said, ready to rip this guy to shreds. “Jean, pull over.” His friend’s eyes went dark, and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Jean?”

Suddenly the car started to pick up speed, making everyone’s backs press against the seats. 

“Uh… Havoc?” Kain asked, worried.

The car didn’t slow down, and it became clear to them what he was trying to do.

“Oh shit…” Vato said, in shock just as the car sped up and hit the General point blank in his side. 

Jean hits the brakes as the four of them watch him get flung across the road, rolling away. Once he stopped the car, he wasted no time to get out, ignoring the three shocked expressions of his superiors that were standing on the grass. He marched straight over to the General who was still squirming and he threw a kick at his head, knocking him out cold.

“Asshole.” Jean said, bitterly. 

“Nice job, Havoc!” Heymans said, getting out of the car with Kain and Vato.

Meanwhile, on the grass, Roy and Riza, along with Ed had their jaws to the ground. They certainly weren’t expecting that.

“Holy shit.” Roy said, in disbelief. 

“Boss!” Kain called, walking over. “Did the General… did he?”

He shook his head. “No. At least, I don’t think he did…” He wasn’t so sure right now if they actually stopped.. Well, you get the picture.

“H-h didn’t.” Ed said, quietly. 

Roy looked to find him burying his face into his neck, holding on tighter. “Ed?”

“H-he didn’t... “ He hugged him tighter. “T-thank you.” 

Roy could feel tiny droplets of tears falling onto his back. He also noticed the boy was starting to shake a bit, making him frown. He hugged him tighter as well. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I promise.”

“T-thank you. Thank you.”

“You’re okay. You’re safe. I promise.”

Those sentences were the only ones that were thrown around the rest of the night, and even though it was a bit annoying at first, Roy wouldn’t trade that for anything as long as the boy was safe in his arms and away from the monster. 

“Thank you…”

“You’re okay. You’re safe. I promise.”

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Thanks for reading!


	6. Expecting Rescue, Unexpecting Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elric's head to Resembool after Ed comes up with a theory about their sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, and this one will reveal how the stalker's related to Layla.

Al’s armor echoed as he walked through the thunder storm, no lightning, no rain, just dark clouds and repetitive thunder noises. When he arrived home to find his brother gone, he thought he might have been working late; But never in a million years he thought he would get a call from Lieutenant Hawkeye, explaining Ed’s situation. 

She told him that Ed had a stalker and he ended up being kidnapped. It was short, not very detailed, and Al’s not sure if he wanted to hear all the details just because the woman sounded a bit shaken. Lieutenant Hawkeye, the most stoic person he’s met and hardly let her mask slide, sounded shaken up. If she was frightened, then it must have been bad. 

She also told him that Edward was safe and back at HQ, which is where he was heading to now. He ran across the city, asking the guards at the main entrance where to go since he’s never been here before. Soon, after many twists and turns, he saw a small group of people which he immediately recognized.

“Colonel Mustang!” he called out, getting their attention.

“Alphonse.” Roy said, relieved that he was here.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye told me what was going on. How’s brother?” 

Roy frowned. “He’s alright. Shaken, but alright.”

“She told me about the stalker. Did you get him?”

“Yes. He’s in custody, but he sustained some… injuries and needs medical attention.” He crossed his arms angrily. “We won’t be able to interrogate him until afterwards. Unfortunately…” 

He whispered the last part, but Al heard it crystal clear. He could tell the Colonel’s blood was boiling even if he had the most simplest of expressions on. It was a little scary, he was not going to lie. “Can I see him? Ed?” 

Roy nods, his tensed shoulders relaxing a bit. “Of course. He’s in the room, resting.” He gestures to the door behind him.

“Okay. Thanks, Colonel.” 

Al slipped by him and his other men present as he made his way inside the room that turned out to be a small lounge area. He saw his brother sitting on one of the couches, staring at something in his hand that he couldn’t quite make out what it was.

“Brother?” He said, startling the eldest. 

Ed looked up in surprise. “Al? What are you doing here?”

He took a few steps closer. “I came home and Lieutenant Hawkeye called me, explaining your situation.”

“She did?” Al nods. “What… what did she tell you?”

Al saw he had fear in his eyes, fear of what, or who, he didn’t know. “Well, she just told me you had a stalker and you were kidnapped and taken to his home; But they rescued you and that you were here at HQ. That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

“I see.” Ed’s eyes trailed away from his brother’s, turning his attention back to the object in his hand. 

“Ed?” Al asked, worriedly. 

“Al… don’t bite my head off but… I might have gone back inside the man's house.” Ed replies, calmly.

The youngest tenses up. “What?! Why would you do that?”

“I went back inside because he stole my clothes, and Hawkeye said she would do it, but I followed her anyway.”

“But… you didn’t go back for your clothes… did you?”

“No.”

“Then what did you go back for?”

Ed went silent for a moment, almost like he was collecting himself. “When I was tied up, I spotted something and I needed to be sure I wasn’t crazy.”

Al tilts his head to the side, confused. “I’m not sure I’m following, brother.” Ed blinks before handing over what he was holding to his brother, a photo. “What’s this?”

“A photo of a girl, and hold on…” Ed then reaches in his pocket for his journal, opening it up and taking out his own photo, handing it over. “Don’t you think that girl looks like Layla? Or am I crazy?”

Al tensed up slightly, before looking at the two girls, taking in their features. He took in the sight of the foreign photo, a girl who looked dead in her green colored eyes, and her wrists were tied together, and she had what looked like a dog muzzle on. Her hair was ratty and brown, and her clothes were a mess. 

Soon, the teen gasped. “That girl really does look like Layla.” Al replies, surprised.

“So I’m not crazy for thinking that?” Ed asked, quietly.

Al shakes his head “No you’re not. I mean, they… they have-”

“They have the same eyes, same hair, same tan skin, same round face. That can’t be a coincidence… right?”

“Okay, okay. Let’s just go out on a limb and say this is Layla. If this is really her, the how? You told me she was dead, you checked her pulse.” Al asked, filling up with a wide range of emotions. He wasn’t sure how he felt about all this.

Ed crossed his arms to think. “Not sure. I checked her pulse and got nothing, she was dead for sure. Unless…” His eyes widened, remembering a certain memory. “Al, after our mother died, what did we use to do with Layla before she leaves the house?” 

Al stared at the bit of hopefulness in his brother’s eyes, slightly confused on why it was there. “Um… well, since she looked so much like mom, we were afraid she would leave us too, so we would always…” He gasps, knowing exactly what his brother was talking about. “We would always check her heartbeat!” 

Ed nods. “Exactly. On the night of the taboo, I was so distraught over everything that had happened, between losing my limbs and losing you, I only checked her pulse; I never checked if she was actually breathing.” He takes a good look at his automail hand. “The things we lost represent something, right? So what if Layla didn’t lose her life? What if she just lost the thing that meant so much to us? And that was her heartbeat.”

Al gasps again, tensing up. “You really think that’s possible? To lose a heartbeat but still end up alive?”

“Positive. I mean look at our teacher, she tried to bring the most important person to her back to life, and in exchange, she lost the organs that would help her produce another child. So what if that’s the case for Layla? She was always trying to keep us happy, and even though she thought it was silly of us to check her pulse, she still complied and never hesitated to let us check it. What if her heartbeat is what truth took?” 

Ed hopes he made sense to his brother, hoping that he understood his crazy theory.

Al nods slowly, processing it. It wasn’t such a bad theory, and it made sense to him actually. “Okay, but if this is all true, how do we prove it?” He asked.

Ed stays silent, before taking a huge gulp of air into his lungs, looking Al straight in the eye. “We need to dig up her grave.” He replies, calmly.

Al was surprised by his answer. “Brother…”

“It’s the only way to prove it, there’s no other way.” He sighs. “I understand if you’re not comfortable doing it, I can always-”

“No. I’ll do it too. I need to know too.”

Ed stared into his brother's eyes, seeing the certainty in them, he wanted to do it, he wanted to see if his theory was true, and it made Ed feel a bit better inside. He stands up, a serious expression plastered on his face. “Al... let’s go to Resembool.” 

***Break***

“Should someone go check on him? I’m a little worried.” Kain said, standing outside the lounge room with his team.

“He’s just a bit shook up, I mean I don’t blame him.” Heymans replies, crossing his arms. “Let’s just wait and see if Al can cheer him up.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Jean sighes, still looking bitter. “Maybe I should have completely ran him over.” He says, recalling how he hit the General with his car.

“I should have burned him when I had the chance.” Roy adds, rubbing his fingers together. Behind him, Riza humed, agreeing she should have done some more damage as well.

Suddenly, the lounge’s door opens with the Elric brothers marching out and passing them. Roy nearly did a double take as they didn’t say anything, and headed straight for the exit.

“Hey! Wait up! Where do you think you two are going?!” Roy yells, following them, leaving his team behind. He ran right up to them. “Hey, I’m talking to you!”

They stopped, and Ed turned around and faced him. “What?” He said, sounding like his usual self, surprising the older man greatly.

“Where are you two going? Home?” 

“No.”

“Okay. Then where? Until we interrogate Ross, you need an escort-”

“No. That won’t be necessary, not where we’re going.”

“And why not? Fullmetal, you can’t just wander off, you need some kind of protection.” Now he was a bit angry, mentally cursing at the boy’s stubbornness. 

The Elrics exchange looks. “We’re going to Resembool.” Ed said.

“What? Why?” Roy asked, puzzled.

Ed somehow kept a straight face when he spoke about Ross next. “There was something in Ross’ house that looked familiar to me, and I need to go to Resembool to see if I’m right.”

Roy looked worried now, seeing how the boy was trying to keep himself together. “Fullmetal.”

“Please. I need to go, and I need to go now.” 

Even though he held a straight face, Roy could see his amber eyes pleading for him to go, but what made him decide that maybe he should let the boys go to Resembool was…

The fire in his eyes.

The fire that he saw die down in Ed's eyes for the past few days has been returned, and how? He’s not sure. Maybe it was the drive that he had for returning to his home town for some reason. As much as Roy wanted to say no and make it an order, he couldn’t bear to kill the fire in the boy’s eyes. 

“Okay.” He finally says.

“Thank you.” Ed replies, turning to leave.

“But, I need to go with you.”

“What? Colonel I told you th-”

“I don’t need to know what you’re up to, but I need to go with you. So please, let me go with you, let me keep an eye on you. Please, don’t make me make it an order.” Roy failed him once, and he wasn’t going to fail him again, so he too made pleading eyes at the boy.

Ed sighed. “Fine. We leave in five.”

Roy smiles. “Thank you.”

***Break***

A four hour train ride to Resembool is all that it took. The Elric walked along the side of the road with Roy right behind them, feeling as the wind picked up and droplets of water falling onto their skin. The thunder raged above them as they made a large trek through one of the many fields this town had, heading for a tall hill. 

Ed held his hand up, making his boss stop. “Wait here, we need to do this ourselves.” he replies.

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Fullmetal?”

“We’ll just be on top of the hill. I’ll scream if we need you.”

Roy was hesitant, but nodded in understanding. He just hopes he gets the full story later. The brothers walked up the hill, a medium size tree on top of it, with a giant patch of dirt below its roots. They stared at it with frowning faces. 

“Do you have the shovels?” Ed asked, looking next to him.

“Sure do.” Al said, opening is armor cautiously not to get too much rain in it. He pulls out two shovels they brought with them, handing one over. 

“Granny mentioned that this grave is shallow, just in case we ever wanted to move her somewhere else. But between our grief and my surgery, we never got around doing so.”

“So this is going to determine if your theory’s correct?”

“It should.”

“Well then, let’s get started.”

They shoved their tools into the ground and began digging. They dug a foot deep, then dug another, and another, and another. Soon they were staring at nothing but a deep, empty hole. The brothers stared in shock.

“There’s nothing there.” Al said, trying to keep himself together.

“You’re right. I mean, it hasn’t been that long, there should be at least some bones, or some hair, but there’s nothing.” Ed says, while crouching down to check it out.

“So… is Layla… alive?”

“I… I think she might be.” He groans and buries his face into his hands. “I can’t believe it….”

Al’s fist clenched together, a wave of emotions coming over him. “Ed, I know we already have a goal in mind, but I think… I think we should postpone it for now.” 

“You’re right, we should.” Ed stands up. “Al.” He looks at his brother with a determined expression. “Let’s go get our big sister back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tune for the final story of this series.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think is going on? Please R&R! Thanks for reading!


End file.
